


Podfic: Four wings, all grey by LieutenantSaavik

by GrinningCat



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Character, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrinningCat/pseuds/GrinningCat
Summary: Authors summary:“May I stay the night?” Aziraphale asks.“Yeah,” says Crowley, and smiles as if there aren’t six thousand years of ache behind the word. “You can stay forever, actually.”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 2





	Podfic: Four wings, all grey by LieutenantSaavik

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [four wings, all grey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323292) by [LieutenantSaavik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieutenantSaavik/pseuds/LieutenantSaavik). 



Podfic length 00:12:44, size 6.2 MB

Link to the MP3 file: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1pcrXRG7EGcvWqRYk_Ei2RYueEkInDej2


End file.
